Alice of Human Sacrifice
by cyberbubble99
Summary: There was once a little dream. It was tiny. The dream didn't want to disappear. It thought and thought until it came up with an idea to survive. "I will lure humans into me, and let them create my world..."
1. Prologue

Alice of Human Sacrifice: Prologue

_There was once a little dream. No-one knew who had dreamt that dream, or where is had came from. It was the sort of dream that people forget about. It was truly small. Had it not been for its willpower, it would have disappeared, never to be mentioned again. As days passed, the dreams resolve began to shrink. If it didn't think of a way to survive soon, it would disappear. _

"_I don't want to disappear." Thought the dream. "What can I do? I don't have a world within which to exist. I truly want people to remember me, to think about me at night. I don't wish to die. Not now, not ever." The dream thought and thought, wishing to find a way to survive. After three days of thought, the little dream finally came up with an idea. _

"_Perhaps I could lure humans into me, and have them create my world."_

_The dream was happy with its idea, and journeyed to the human world, searching for appropriate people to create its world. It thought that it would be happy, that people would create its world and be happy there too. The dream decided to name its creators 'Alice', although it didn't know why. It had a strong feeling that this was right. The dream felt happiness flood through it, as it thought about how safe it would be, how it would never disappear again._

_Little did it know how wrong it really was..._

** xx~The Little Dream~xx **

**A/N: For some reason, all of my stories so far seem to be on the more creepy vocaloid songs, but whatever. I know this is short, but it's only a prologue so bear with me. I have a pretty good idea for the ending, so please keep reading!**

**I DON'T own vocaloid. If I did... :D**

**I am a robot that runs on reviews, and I need energy to keep writing. For me Energy = Reviews. So you know, if you want more chapters... Fave and Review please! Thanks!**


	2. The Red Alice

Alice of Human Sacrifice: The Red Alice

_The little dream searched the human world for its first Alice. It came across a young woman sleeping under a tree. She had dark reddish-brown hair, and a full figure. She wore a rough, crimson dress. It was the colour of blood. The little dream could feel courage and bravery radiating off this woman, and realised that she would make and excellent first Alice. _

"_You shall be my first Alice. The Red Alice. You will use your courage and bravery to build me a world. And I shall thrive." The little dream whispered into the woman's ear, and drew her into itself. The woman was pulled into the small and pitiful world of the little dream..._

**xx~The First Alice~xx**

Meiko blinked and sat up, wildly swinging her head from side to side. She was confused. Where was she? She had been taking a nap under a tree one day, and when she woke up she was... here. A scary thought popped into her head. Perhaps she had been kidnapped? Taken advantage of while she slept? Meiko took in her surroundings. No, that was impossible. She was in a forest now, and no kidnapper would just dump her in a forest.

It was then that Meiko noticed the sword in her had. It was big, and had a glistening, crimson hilt. Meiko shuddered. It looked as if it was covered in blood. She looked at her hand. Imprinted on it was an intricately designed spade. It was red as well.

"Wh-what? Since when do I have card symbol tattoos on my hands? And since when do I carry swords around? And where am I?" She shouted the last part, getting up and whirling around. It was a large forest; by the way it seemed to go on and on. The trees were large and dark. The forest floor was covered in dead leaves. Meiko struggled to keep herself together. Never had she been in a situation such as this. She had been attacked before, yes, but it was easy to defend herself from her attackers. She had never, on the other hand, woken up in the middle of a forest before.

_Do not worry! _

Meiko looked up, surprised. She could have sworn she heard something. "H-hello?" she called, taking a tentative step forward. Fear welled up inside her as she gently circled the area. She looked down at her hand, surprised to find that she had taken the sword with her. "Might as well keep it. For defence." Meiko continued onward, searching for the owner of the voice.

_It is ok!_

Meiko whirled around, sword gripped tightly with her two hands. There is was again! "W-whoever you are, come out now. Or I'll find you. And then..." Meiko trailed off, her resolve was slipping. She had never been scared like this in her life. "Explain yourself!" She yelled suddenly, determined to find out what was going on. "If this is a stupid joke I'll kill you!"

_Let me explain. _The voice came again. _I am a dream. I am a, very small dream, to be honest. Very soon, I will disappear. I... I do not wish to disappear... So I would like you to build a world for me. So that I can survive..._

Meiko frowned, confused. "A-a dream? What the hell are you talking about!" She scowled. "Don't mess with me! Dreams only happen when you're asleep! And I'm n-" Meiko stopped. That was it! She was asleep! Dreaming! That would explain all of the weirdness. "So I'm asleep." Meiko said, smiling in relief. "If I pinch myself, I'll wake up, right?" Meiko laughed. How could she be so stupid! Thinking that this was real. She laughed and pinched her cheek. Hard. "OW!" she yelled, her cheek stinging. "That hurt! But that means..." Her eyes widened in horror. "This is... real?" She shook her head and collapsed onto her knees.

_It is alright. _The so called 'dream' spoke again. _If you build my world, and I become big, if I become powerful, perhaps I will gain the power to send you back. I want you to use your courage, and your bravery to build a world. You are my Alice. So please, please help me. I do not want to die... And if not for me, then do it for you. Do it so you can go back..._The dream trailed off, its voice getting fainter and fainter, until Meiko no longer heard it.

"Wait! What am I supposed to do!" She yelled at the sky, all of a sudden accepting her situation. Minor anger began to creep into the back of Meiko's mind as she stood up. How dare that stupid dream drag her away from her normal life! How dare it! It pulled her out of her perfectly normal, ordinary interesting life. For _this_! Sure, her life wasn't particularly exciting. She wasn't the richest person in the world, nor the prettiest. But it sure beat being stranded in a forest with no food! Rage was beginning to build inside her, filling every inch of her body with the desire to get revenge. The desire to destroy.

The desire to... kill.

Meiko struck out with the sword, and cut down several of the forest's large trees. She continued slashing her way through, and even encountered a few creatures, going about their daily business. She spared them no mercy. She sliced through them evenly with her sword, blood pooling around the places where they died. The symbol on her hand glowed fiercely while she slashed.

Meiko stopped suddenly, looking around at all the felled trees and dead bodies littering the ground. Her eyes widened in horror. "W-what has come over me? Did I..." She looked down and realised that her hand and sword were both covered in blood. They spade on her hand had stopped glowing. "N-no! What have I done?" she yelled, appalled at the way she had just behaved. "I just... killed... innocent creatures..." Tears welled up in her eyes. "What am I turning into?" She cried, as she collapsed onto the ground.

But at the back of her mind, a feeling of satisfaction lay hidden.

**xx~The First Alice~xx**

Time passed. Meiko was not sure if it was days, hours or weeks. All she knew is that she had to find a way out. With her steel-hard will, a world began to form. People began to wander into the forest, more and more frequently, until it seemed as if a small village lived within the forest.

The forest went on forever. Meiko felt no fatigue, no hunger, no thirst. She only walked, trying desperately to suppress the feelings at the back of her mind. "No! I-I can't become that beast again... I must control myself!" But as time passed, her will weakened. Every now and again, her desires would take over, and she would go on a rampage again, killing everything in sight. She would then regain her consciousness, and feel horrified at what she had done.

The gaps between these rampages grew shorter and shorter.

Meiko began to lose herself in her desires. She raged through the forest, her initial will to escape forgotten. Now there was only the desire to kill. Sometimes, her old self would peek through the folds of her rage, and try to regain control, but it always failed. "This isn't right? I must... stop... no, never mind. Everyone deserves to die now..." Meiko killed so much, that her sword was now the same colour as its hilt. Blood red. The spade symbol on her hand was shining fiercely, its power fuelled by her desire to kill. Meiko had let herself grow wild, she was unrecognisable. Her hair was long, and all of the brown was now red because of the blood. Her clothes were tattered, and too small, and her arms and face were drenched in blood. It was not her own.

She left a trail of blood everywhere she went.

The population of the little village began to decrease. Even though there were many, Meiko was so violent, so intent on destroying every living thing, that it began to have an effect of the number of people. Meiko's presence was so horrible, so filled with hate that things began to die just by being in the presence of her. When she walked by plants they shrivelled and died. When she walked by people, they would grow ill before she ended their lives.

The little dream watched this all the while. _Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe this girl was not tight for my first Alice. Even thought she created a world for me... she is also destroying it. I must do something. _The dream decided to talk to Meiko, in an attempt to make her stop her rampage. _Meiko! Please stop this! You will destroy my world! I will become small again!_ But the little dreams' pleas were in vain. Meiko was too submersed in her feelings to notice its tiny voice.

**xx~The First Alice~xx**

A figure cloaked in a long black robe wandered the forest. The robe concealed its face, and no-one knew who it was. This person had also witnessed Meiko's rampages. They felt pity for all of the poor souls that had been withered or killed because of Meiko. This person was angry at Meiko for killing so many people, and was planning to stop her. The cloaked person had gathered a group people in the forest, who shared their feelings to stop Meiko.

They had set up a cage, deep in the forest. The metal was strong, stronger than steel. It was enchanted metal. It was blood red, fitting for Meiko and her violence. The large lock was intricately designed, with little patterns swirling through it. Framing the prison was what remained of the forest. It was a disguised prison.

The mysterious person set up a trap system, to capture Meiko. It involved many sacrifices. The people agreed to it, if only to get rid of Meiko. Since there was hardly anything left in the forest to destroy, Meiko would be attracted to these people. There would be a trail of them, leading to the prison.

The little dream watched all this, curiosity wander through its mind. Who was this mystery person? And why did the dream feel so drawn to them? The dream felt as if it was connected to this person by some mysterious force, drawing them together. The dream couldn't tell it this person felt it too. It longed to discover the source of the magnetism, but was weak because of Meiko's destruction. _Although I hate to admit it, my judgement on my Alice was wrong. Meiko must go._

**xx~The First Alice~xx**

Meiko meandered through the forest, searching for her next prey. She was growing hungry for bloodshed, and her rage was still growing. Meiko was no longer the sensible brave girl she once was. She was now a beast that longed for bloodshed, death, and no-one would willingly approach her. Blood followed her everywhere.

A single scream rang out in the forest.

Meiko's ears perked up, her body automatically heading towards the source of the sound. Her next prey. She gripped the sword tightly, moving like a fox through the forest. Her eyes narrowed, and all her senses sharpened. A young girl came into view, trembling gently. Meiko smiled viciously, feeling no ounce of pity for the shaking form in front of her. She let out an insane laugh, creeping towards the frightened girl.

Meiko was falling for the trap completely. She killed person after person, all the way up to the prison. One last person was waiting inside. This person was young and rough-looking. His face was pulled into a sullen expression, a sad attempt to hide his fear. Meiko raised her sword, cackling like a madman. As she brought her sword down, a large clank sounded behind her.

Meiko was trapped.

"NO!" She screamed. Fury blazed in her eyes as she looked at the person who had trapped her. They stood there, a long black cloak hiding their face. "Let... Me OUT!" she shrieked, smashing her sword against the metal to no avail. The cloaked person shook their head, and walked away. "NO!" Meiko screamed until her lungs were hoarse, bashing her sword against the bars, over and over again. Nothing happened. Not even a dent appeared in the enchanted metal. "No..." Meiko was getting tired, she could feel the energy leaking out of her body. The spade symbol on her hand had slowly stopped glowing, and was now a dull red. "I don't want to... no..." She whispered, as one tear squeezed its way out onto her cheek.

**xx~The First Alice~xx**

As time passed people forgot about Meiko. If it weren't for the trail of blood she had left behind, it would have been as if she had never existed.

The dream, now small again returned to the human world, searching for its next Alice. _I will have to be careful with my judgement this time. I must not make a mistake. I will find the perfect Alice to create my world, and nothing will stop me from growing into the biggest dream on this planet! _The little dream's ambitions were big.

But it was wrong, yet again...

**xx~The First Alice~xx**

**A/N: So did you like the first chapter? I know it was a little bit of a fail, but you know, I wrote this in about a day. But like I said before, it will have a good ending so bear with me and ENJOY it... please...**

**I am a robot that runs on reviews. If you want more chapters then I need energy. For me, Energy = Reviews. So you know, R & R please! Bye everyone!**


	3. The Blue Alice

Alice of Human Sacrifice: The Blue Alice

_The Little dream, once again searched the human world for a suitable Alice. "I must choose carefully this time. I will find the perfect Alice for my world! The last Alice was just a one-off. This one will definitely create my world, and I will become strong!" The little dream said, determination ringing in its voice. "And then I ca-" _

_The little dream was cut off by talking. Wait, not talking. Singing. It was a beautiful voice, deep and rich. The song was beautiful too. Filled with hope. The little dream liked this song, and soon found the owner of the voice, a blue-haired man with a long white coat, and blue scarf. "He will be my next Alice." The little dream was happy. When the blue-haired man fell asleep, the little dream approached him. _

"_You shall be my second Alice. The Blue Alice. You will use your singing and wonderful voice to rebuild my world. And I shall be big." The little dream spoke softly to the blue-haired man, and drew him into itself. For the second time, someone was pulled into the tiny and incomplete world of the little dream..._

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

Kaito opened his eyes, and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. His head was foggy. He had only meant to sleep for a few minutes, but he had been so exhausted that he had slept for a few hours, from the way his body ached. As his head cleared, he got up and finally realised his surroundings. He was no longer under the tree that he had fallen asleep at. He looked around; a curious frown on his face as he realized that he was in a rural village.

"Where am I?" he thought aloud, confusion evident on his face. As strange as the situation was, Kaito remained calm. As a child, Kaito had always been creative, and was good at accepting situations. "Perhaps, I am dreaming?" Kaito twirled around, taking note of how empty the town was. There were only a few people hurrying along, and they kept their heads down, as if they didn't want to be seen.

_Do not fear._

Kaito looked up, hearing the little dream speak. "I was not afraid in the first place." He said, smiling softly. "Only curious." He sighed. "I have the feeling that you are responsible for my situation here. And that you know what it going on." He gestured to the town, smiling strangely. "I would like you to explain why I woke up in an underdeveloped village, with" he looked at his hand, "a blue diamond on my hand."

_Very funny. But of course I shall tell you the reason you were brought here. _The little dream laughed. _I am a small dream. I will soon disappear soon, if I do not get bigger. I have searched your world for Alices to build my world, and I have chosen you as my second Alice. Please, build my world. If I get more powerful then I may be able to send you back. So if you will not do it for me then at least-_

"Alice?" Kaito said, looking dubiously at the sky. "What a strange name. But I understand. Build a world huh?" He looked around. "And how am I supposed to do this, exactly?" He laughed lightly. "I suppose I should sing. That is my strongest point, and probably the only reason you noticed me. Am I right?"

The little dream gasped. _How did you know? Well, of course you are correct. I would like for you to sing, and then my world will grow. And then I will send you back, if you wish. Please help me. And also, that mark on your hand... I am not sure what it is for, but please be careful. My last Alice, she... let us say that it did not end very well. And I truly wish to become big, and I do not want my Alice's to fail. _

Kaito nodded. "Yes. I understand. You may count on me. I will make a nice big world for you." Kaito smiled. "I will sing to these people, and fill them with happiness. I will create a big world for you, and then you will grow powerful, and I can go back. And I have to be careful of the diamond on my hand... ok, got it!" He said cheerfully, looking up at the sky.

_Thankyou... Good luck, my Alice... You will need it..._

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

Kaito laughed as the little dreams' voice faded away. He understood and accepted everything perfectly. As a child, he had had a huge imagination, and this reminded him of one of his stories. He looked around the town at the few people hurrying by. "They seem to be scared... but of what?" Kaito was very observant, and could sense the fear coming off these people in waves. Kaito was a compassionate boy, and didn't like it when everyone around him was unhappy.

He wanted to make them happy.

"I shall have to sing to them, songs, that will fill them with a hope, that is what they need." His brow wrinkled as he thought about it. "Something to assure them that whatever it is they are scared of won't come back." He took a step forward. "Something to believe in." He puffed out his chest as he searched for a suitable spot to busk. "I will be what they believe in!"

As Kaito concluded his prideful speech, he found a suitable place to sing. It was what appeared to be a town square, quite large for the small town, with an elegant fountain in the middle. Kaito wandered around the square, and stopped at the fountain. "This is a good spot!" he said happily, making himself comfortable with his surroundings. There were more people passing by the square that anyone else. Most people were ignoring him, but a few were giving him curious stares. He was a stranger in this town, and he could tell that the villagers were scared of him. He would show them that he meant no harm, and that he was here to rid them of their ridiculous fear.

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

The hooded person stood in an alleyway, peeking out at Kaito as he settled in the courtyard. Their eyes narrowed. "Another Alice... I wonder how this one will turn out..." The hooded person withdrew into the shadows of the alleyway, and fled, their cloak trailing behind them in the wind.

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

Kaito took a deep breath and sang.

People stopped and stared at Kaito, at how bold he was, as if they couldn't believe that he was denying the fear. Slowly, a crowd began to accumulate around him, Kaito smiled as he sang, filled with pride and... Something else. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but he knew it was foreign to him, and he was determined to get the better of this 'feeling'.

As he concluded his song, people clapped. He smiled. He was making them happy, it was obvious. With just one song, there already seemed to be more people that before. "So this is what he meant by 'making a world'." Kaito thought, smiling at the awe-struck crown before him. He would make them forget their fear. They would forget about it, and be happy.

Then it would strike when they were least expecting it.

Kaito's eyes widened as he swivelled around, looking for who had said that, only to realise that it was himself that had thought that. No! I want them to be _happy_! I don't want them to die... He shook his head and turned to the villagers. "Fear no more! Whatever it is that worries you, together, we shall banish it!" He shouted, and no one responded. They were still scared. No matter, he would show them. He would sing and they would forget their fear. "I will be back tomorrow!" he said warmly to them, as the crowd began to scatter. "Don't forget to come and watch!" He sighed, and went about finding a place to stay.

As he walked off, he couldn't help but think about his dark thoughts from earlier.

The diamond on his had glowed softly.

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

Kaito found refuge in a small shack at the very edge of town. It was very close to what appeared to be a forest. It was big and dark and... dead. What appeared to be a red mist seeped for between branches, and the more of this 'mist' there was in this tree, the more dead it appeared. Kaito stared at it out the window, puzzled. Since when did mist kill trees? Perhaps that was what the people were scared of. In any case, it was something to steer clear of.

As Kaito closed his eyes, his mind wandered back to his dark thoughts earlier that day. Why did I think like that? I'm a good person, aren't I? I only want them to be happy. If they forget their fear, if they're filled with hope, then maybe they'll be happy. If they're scared... and I don't know what they're scared of, I don't know what will happen. I just want them to forget the fear.

Because when it comes back they won't be expecting it.

No! Tha-that's not what I think! I want to make them happy! Happy, that's right, I don't want the people to be scared, that's why I want them to forget the fear. Not because they won't expect it when it strikes back. Yes it is. NO! It's because I want them to be happy. I want them to be happy. I want them to be happy. I want them... to be happy... I want... them... hap... py..

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

Kaito's eyes flew open as he sat up, looking around. "No!" he yelled. His head whipped around. "Oh." He said, sighing in relief. "It was only a nightmare." His brow furrowed as he tried to grasp the fleeting memories of his dream. "Happiness?" He shook his head. "No. Today I have to do some more singing. Create some hope, make some people happier. Today I begin my conquest to glorify this town!" He leapt off the bed, whirling around the tiny room. Kaito grabbed his dark blue scarf, and wrapped it around his neck. He bounded out the door of the tiny room, rushing to find the fountain from the day before.

When Kaito arrived at the fountain, he found a small group of people waiting for him. They cheered as he arrived. "Master!" they cried, stretching their hands towards him. "We have seen the light! There is nothing to fear!" Kaito looked at them, shock registering on his face. "M-master? There is no need for such formalities. You may call me Kaito." He smiled at them. "You are right. There is nothing to fear. You can forget your fear and be happy!" he smiled.

The diamond on his hand glowed a little brighter.

"Master Kaito!" The crowd cheered, and Kaito began to sing. He sang all day, songs filled with hope, filled with promises that the fear would go away, that they had nothing to be scared of. Anyone who heard his song forgot their fears. The town grew, and became livelier; smiles were now a common thing. The dream's world grew, and so did it's power.

Kaito danced as well as sang, and managed to develop a crowd of followers. Every morning people would wait to meet him at the fountain, wait for him to sing. People of the village were filled with a false hope, forgetting their fears for merriment. People served Kaito, gave him food and money. They even offered him a better home. But Kaito decided to stay in the ramshackle house. Every day he would look out at the forest and see the red fog. Each day the diamond on his hand would shine a little brighter.

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

Kaito hummed to himself happily, making up new tunes to sing to people. Today, he was going to make _everyone_ forget their fears. They would all be happy. Happy. Forget their fears. Then it would strike when they were least expecting it. He would fill them with false hope.

Little by little, Kaito forgot about making people happy. The Diamond glowed fiercely, and Kaito's new songs were all filled with false hope, filled with things to make people forget. And slowly, they did. Fear became a distant memory. Everyone was happy, laughing, dancing and worshipping Kaito.

And that was when the deaths began.

At night the Red Fog attacked. Kaito awoke each night to the piercing screams of the villagers as they were murdered by the fog. Instead of being disgusted by them, Kaito cherished them. Each night, instead of fearing the deaths, he looked forward to them. He did not know what the Red Fog was, all he knew is that it caused death, and death was... death was good. Death was funny. Interesting. Happy. Yes, that's right, death was happy.

It became obvious that Kaito enjoyed other people's pain. As his madness grew, so did his power. His songs, instead of influencing people, would change them. It was only small changes, at first. People would get a little sick after hearing his songs. But Kaito's power grew, and people began to die at the sound of the songs. Only a few, some of Kaito's very first followers managed to escape that fate. Instead they would go mad, and like Kaito, enjoy other peoples' death. The little dreams' world began to shrink again.

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

The slowly shrinking dream knew that it had to stop Kaito. But it also knew that, like Meiko, Kaito would not respond to its pleas. _What am I supposed to do? I picked another wrong Alice, it's obvious that he will destroy my world now! I don't want to disappear! I want to thrive! I have to live! Kaito! Stop this at once!_

But of course, Kaito never heard. He was too submersed in the power of the diamond.

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

The hooded figure had had enough. They slowly pulled off their hood, revealing an elegant, feminine face, with long blond hair. The girl frowned, and pulled a little necklace out of her pocket. It had four charms on it. Each one was a different card symbol, each with different colours. When she slipped it on, the girl slowly transformed into what appeared to be a young man. He looked crazy.

The girl pulled her cloak back over her head, and stepped out onto the street. She walked swiftly to the fountain. It was early morning, and the first rays of light were just beginning to bless the town. Already Kaito followers were gathered here, all waiting in anticipation for their 'master'. Couldn't they see that he was killing them? Weren't they able to detect the madness that was so obvious in his eyes? Didn't they notice the diamond on his hand and think it to be strange? They must have fallen under Kaito's spell. But not her. Oh no, she would be the one to stop him. In her robe's pocket she fingered and diamond-encrusted handgun.

After what seemed like only a few minute of waiting, Kaito appeared. It was obvious when he was near, because of the peoples' reaction. They stretched their hands towards him, as if he was a magnet and they were metal. The hooded girl narrowed her eyes. He would torment the people no more. Filling them with false hope, making them forget their fears. That would only make it easier for the fear to strike! They wouldn't be expecting it.

Kaito had arrived. He managed to settle himself in the space of only a few minutes. He never brought much when he came to sing. The only time he took so long was because of all the people he had to calm down. But he was getting better at it. He was so eager for the people to die that he made it easier for himself to do it. Despicable. Kaito took a deep breath to sing a-

A loud gunshot rang throughout the town.

Kaito fell to the ground. The bullet had hit its mark. Right through his eye. The diamond stopped glowing immediately. A red pool formed around him, and people surrounded him, crying in horror. As upset as they were now, it was better for them. No more deaths. The people who had been less close to Kaito snapped out of their reverie, and hurried back home. The others, his closest followers were weeping in sorrow. Their bodies began to decay, just like Kaito's own. They had been so faithful to him, so reliant on his singing, that it had become their life source. Deprived of it, they began to die. A small price to pay, for the lives of many others.

Satisfied, the hooded girl turned and hurried away from the crowd, the face-changing spell wearing off. She pulled the hood over her face again, and tucked the gun back into her pocket. As she cast one glance back at the fountain, she noticed that where Kaito had died, and large blue rose tree had grown. It hardly surprised her.

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

The little dream sighed sadly as it returned to the human world. _I chose wrong again. Perhaps I should just give up on being big, and just stay as a small, tiny dream. But if I do that, I will disappear. I will die. I do not want that to happen, I want to be strong, to live, to thrive. I suppose I will have to find another Alice, I suppose. But... who was that person who killed my previous one? I must thank them, they prevented my destruction, but who would know to do that..?_

**xx~The Second Alice~xx**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, I've been REALLY busy with schoolwork and such, so I haven't had time to work on this. But it's finally here, so I really hope you enjoy it! :D In any case, please just be patient and wait for the next one, ok? Thanks everyone!**

**I am a robot that runs on reviews. If you want more chapters then I need energy. For me, Energy = Reviews. So you know, R & R please! Ja ne Minna! **


End file.
